


Interloper

by thefairestrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Robb Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairestrose/pseuds/thefairestrose
Summary: Jon’s mostly picture perfect world is totally disrupted when red head by the name of Robb claims Ned is his father and tries to separate Jon from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	1. 1.

“Are you all buckled up?” Jon asked, looking back at his younger siblings. They all nodded. Rickon, Bran, and Arya were squished together in the back, with Sansa in the passenger seat beside him. 

Jon pulled out of the driveway carefully. Sansa put her phone to her face, checking her makeup again, doing her absolute best to make sure that she looked perfect for her first day of high school. “Excited for your first day of high school?” Jon asked her, despite already knowing the answer.

Sansa nodded excitedly. “I’m so excited! I can’t wait for freshman trips! I plan on making so many friends and meeting so many people. It’s going to be the best four years of my life.”

Jon smirked at his sister’s response. “Okay Sansa. If you say so.” Jon looked in the rearview mirror at his younger siblings. “Are you all excited about your first day of school too?”

Arya, of course, started first. “I think school is a social scam. It’s a plot where they put children together in an enclosed space and make them compete at regurgitating useless information. With that being said, I’m looking forward to the volleyball team. Now that I’m a 7th grader, I’ll finally be able to practice with more experienced teammates.”

“How about you, Bran? Excited for the fourth grade?”

Bran shrugged. “Maybe, I’m not sure yet. I hope the kids will be nicer to me this year.”

Jon frowned. He didn’t know the extent of the trouble that Bran faced at school: he was very quiet about it, not wanting to even tell their parents. Jon wanted to protect his little brother like good olders brothers do, but he just didn’t know how.

“I’m sure the kids will be nicer to you this year. And if they’re not then fuck them.” 

Sansa moaned. “Do you have to use such vulgar language? It’s a sign of unintelligence, you know. Smart people can think of plenty of words to use when they want to do describe something, dumb people always fall back to curses and swears.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Sansa.” His statement earned an even louder moan from Sansa, which inevitably made him feel even better about himself. That of course changed when little Rickon started repeating what he said. “Fuck off! Fuck off! Fuck off!”

Arya erupted in raucous laughter and Sansa turned around to look at her younger sister. “Nothing about what just happened is funny. The fact that you’re laughing just shows how juvenile you are.”

Arya snorted and uttered a simple retort, “Fuck off, Sansa.”

Jon was pretty proud of her for that one and wanted to laugh himself, although he denied himself the pleasure for fear that Sansa would get upset and tell their father what had happened in the car and the last thing he needed was yet another lecture about inappropriate language in front of his younger siblings.

“Anyway, I’m so glad that Jon and I will be together at high school this year and away from all you little kids. There’s nothing worse than children. I’m so excited to be with adults.”

Jon didn’t have the heart to tell Sansa just how immature and childish high schoolers could be, so he decided that he would let her find that out all by herself. He loved his little sister, but he knew good and well that she was stuck up. He knew that she didn’t mean to be, but she was still stuck up.

Arya continued to harass Sansa from the backseat. “It doesn’t matter if you will be with the adults this year, they’re still going to tell you to fuck off!”

“Fuck off! Fuck off! Fuck off!” Rickon repeated.

Sansa’s head snapped over at Jon. “Aren’t you going to do something about all this? Or are you simply going to let them continue to act like little hellions?” Jon found the hellions to be particularly amusing, so he said nothing in return. 

The abuse went on for quite a while after, until he turned into the parking lot of the primary school. He parked his car and turned around to look at his younger siblings. “Alright kids. This is it. Have a great day! I’ll be back to pick you up after school okay! And Bran, don’t forget that I’ll be taking you to your therapist appointment right after school.”

The kids unbuckled their seatbelts and shuffled out of the car, closing the door behind them. Jon waited until he saw the kids enter the school building to drive off. 

Sansa reclined her seat and made herself comfortable. “You know, you’re setting a bad example for them when you curse and use bad language. Makes them think it's okay.”

Jon shrugged. “I’m really not sure what you want me to do about it, Sansa. I like to curse. Makes me fucking happy. That’s right. I’ve got a fucking potty mouth.”

Sansa flipped her hair in annoyance. “Whatever.” She muttered. “Anyway, I don’t need a ride home from school today.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

She smirked. “A nice boy has asked me out at freshman orientation. He’s nice looking with pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. I like him.”

Jon smirked. Of course, he had suspected that Sansa had a boyfriend, he had caught her on facetime with a boy several times in the past week. “Ok fine. And what shall I tell our father when you're not at home when the rest of us get back?”

“I don’t know. Tell them I’m trying out for the cheer team or something. I won’t make a habit out of it. Please.”

In truth, Jon really didn’t care. He had a secret relationship all of his own that he didn’t want his parents to know about. Sansa going to the same school could be problematic, so getting on her good side would be essential. 

“No problem.” Jon responded while he watched a big smile grow over Sansa’s face. He pulled into the parking lot of their high school. Sansa let out a big sigh. Jon pulled into his assignment parking space and turned the car off.

“Do you have a map of the school?” He asked Sansa while getting out of the car. He grabbed his bookbag and locked the car. Sansa came around the side of the car and showed him the map. “I’m all set.” She said. Then, in a surprising move she gave Jon a hug. “I’ll tell you all about my date when I get home, okay?” Jon nodded and watched her walk into school. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a harsh smack against his ass. He turned around, just about to give someone a hard smack, but decided against it when he saw the guy’s face. “Theon!” He exclaimed.

Theon Greyjoy was the most popular guy in school. He played football and basketball and made perfect marks. He could have had anyone at the school and he wanted Jon. It would be his senior year, while it was still Jon’s junior. Theon pulled Jon closer to him and gave him a deep kiss. Theon ran his hands all over Jon’s body, giving an extra squeeze to Jon’s butt. Jon moaned into the kiss, loving the touch of his boyfriend.

“Come on baby, let’s get in your car. I’ll make sweet love to you. You know you love when I put it to you.” 

Jon thought about it for a quick second, but then decided against it. “Come on now Theon, let’s go to class. No point in being late on the first day of school.”

Theon grunted and pressed his boner against Jon. “Please baby. We haven’t had sex in weeks. How am I supposed to get through football practice with a fucking hard on? Don’t you care about me?”

Jon smiled and chuckled a bit. “Of course I care about you, daddy. Just not now.”

Theon continued pressing his boner against Jon for emphasis. “When then? When? I’m so horny I’m going to blow a load rubbing against you.”

“This weekend. I’ll come over to yours and we can make love all day.” Jon answered. 

Theon grabbed Jon’s face and kissed again. Theon had a simple plan for life after graduation: play football in college and after that he wanted to play football professionally. He also wanted Jon to be with him every step of the way. He hadn’t mentioned that to Jon, not yet at least, but he would. One day, if Theon had his way, he and Jon would be married. Jon would be the loving and supporting stay at home husband and Theon would be the football star.

“This weekend then baby. I’m looking forward to it.” Theon wrapped his arm around Jon and walked him into the building. Theon was the star athlete and could get away with being a bit late for class, but Jon knew that didn’t work for him, so he had Theon walk him straight to homeroom. Theon gave Jon a kiss on the cheek and dropped him off and went on his way. Most of Jon’s friends were in his homeroom: Pyp, Grenn, Satin, Margaery and Loras (who were a package deal), and a few others. Jon entered the room and waved to them. He was just about to make his way over to them when the teacher stopped him.

“Hey there Jon. Did you have a good summer?” Mr. Mormont asked.

Jon nodded. “I did. It was good and productive.”

Mr. Mormont smiled. “Good. I received a notice telling you to go to the Main Office. There’s a student with a similar schedule to yours and since you’re a member of the Student Union, they thought you would be a good fit to give a tour around the school.”

Jon sighed, but nodded. He was indeed a member of the Student Union, but he only joined it to put it on his College Application. But he was a junior now so the responsibilities had only grown. He nodded and turned around, waved goodbye to his friends, and walked down to the Main Office.

Once he arrived there, he gave a hello to the secretary. “Hi there!” He said, feigning peppiness. The secretary returned it with an enthusiastic, “Hello! Are you Jon Stark?”

Jon nodded. “Yeah that’s me. I’m here for the new student.”

“That’d be me.” A deep voice spoke. Jon turned and saw a man sitting in a chair to the side. He had dark red hair and a full beard, blue eyes and a very handsome face. He was dressed in all black, with chains on his neck and he had a tattoo of a wolf on his left forearm. He stood and offered his hand to Jon. “Hi. My name’s Robb. Robb Stark.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s cool. I’ve never met another Stark before. It’s not a very common name.”

The secretary smiled. “I’m glad that you two have met each other. I’m sure that you’ll have a wonderful tour.”

Jon nodded and led Robb out of the office. “So where’s your first class?”

Robb shrugged. “Meh. I’m not really into school, if you know what I mean. It’s not quite my thing. I’d rather just walk around the building, if it’s all the same to you.”

Jon honestly didn’t care that much, so aimlessly walking around the building sounded perfectly fine to him. “That’s cool with me.”

Robb looked over at him and smiled. “You’re really fucking hot.”

Jon frowned and shook his head. “I’ve got a boyfriend.”

Robb scoffed. “Well fuck. Did I say that I wanted to fuck you? No. I was just objectively saying that you’re really fucking hot.”

Jon blushed, embarrassed by his presumptuous nature. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume anything. I think you’re objectively pretty fucking hot too.”

Robb smiled widely, but it was in a way that Jon had never seen before, maybe just a little bit dangerous. “I like a boy that has a dirty mouth.”

Jon blushed even more, which made him change the subject. “How old are you?”

“17.”

Jon nodded. “Cool. I’m 16. Are you a senior?”

Robb shook his head and clearly didn’t want to discuss it any further, so he changed the subject. “Why did you transfer?”

Robb’s eyes snapped over to Jon. “My stepdad died and my mom and I moved out here, trying to reconnect with my dad. You see my father knocked her up and has been paying her money ever since I was born, but now she needs more. She’s really sick and needs help paying the bills.”

Jon frowned. “I’m actually really sorry to hear that. I hope things go well for you and your mom.”

Robb flashed a fake smile. “I’m sure it will. Tell me, what’s your dad like? Oh and have you got any siblings?”

“My dad’s a pretty decent guy, as far as fathers go. He can be sort of annoying when it comes to staying on top of me when it comes to school work, but he’s still pretty cool. I’ve got four siblings: two sisters and two brothers.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Okay. Well I’m the oldest. Sansa’s next, she’s 14. She’s just started high school today and apparently she’s found herself a boyfriend already. Arya’s 12 and she’s nothing like Sansa, but she’s really fun in her own special way. Bran’s 9. I never really know what’s going on with him and it bothers me that I can’t tell. This year, I plan to make an effort to get more involved with his life. And my youngest brother is 7, little Rickon. He’s a precocious little jerk, but I love to death.”

Robb nodded, his face showing no emotion. “That’s really nice. You all sound like you’re a perfect family.”

Jon shrugged, but continued his interrogation. “So where are you from exactly? You’ve got a bit of an accent. It’s nice. Are there many Starks out there? My dad says we don’t have any family.”

Robb bit his lip, which Jon found really sexy. “You ask a lot of questions, don’t you Jon?”

Jon shrugged. “I’d be more than happy to answer any question that you threw at me. It would only be fair.”

Robb nodded. “So any question and you’ll answer it?”

“Sure, why not?”

Robb grinned with devilish intent. He pushed Jon up against a locker, causing him to gasp. He put his arms on both sides of Jon’s head so he wouldn’t be able to get away. “Tell me, how many times a week does the boyfriend that you mentioned fuck your tight little hole? And tell me something else, does he fuck you the way you need to be fucked? Because if not, I’ll ram my cock into you nice and hard right here, right now.”

Jon was disgusted but also a slight bit turned on, which Jon found even more disgusting. “Fuck off.” He told Robb.

Robb shook his head. “No, I don’t think I will. You said you’d answer the question, so answer it. If you’re a man of your word.”

Jon looked away from Robb. Jon pondered on what Theon would do if he saw what was happening. Well he’d be livid, of course. Once Theon decked a guy for staring at Jon’s butt for too long so he wouldn’t know what Theon would do if he saw Robb hovering over him in the way that he was. 

“You said so much earlier, now cat’s got your tongue? Pity.” Robb mused. He grabbed Jon’s chin and kissed him. Jon for the first few seconds, Jon let the kiss proceed. Robb was a good kisser, maybe even better than Theon. But then he remembered that he had a boyfriend and kicked Robb square in the nuts. “Fucking pervert.”

Robb grinned from the ground. “You still liked the kiss though! I’ll see you around, Jon Stark!”

Jon just hung up the phone with Theon, who demanded phone sex in the place of actual sex. Jon was lying on his bed, whispering the nastiest things to Theon, all the while Robb Stark repeatedly popped into his head like a spectre. Jon wondered what he would say to Robb when he saw him next. He had decided against telling Theon, which was problematic within itself. Jon told Theon everything so the fact that he was now holding information back was unsettling, even to think about.

“JON!” Ned’s voice called from downstairs. “COME DOWNSTAIRS!” Jon rolled over and looked at the clock. It was still a bit early for dinner, but he was hungry nonetheless so he was excited to eat. He aimlessly made his way downstairs, only to find that dinner was not the reason for the summons. Robb Stark was standing in his living room, along with a red headed sickly woman that fit Robb’s earlier description of his mother.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jon asked bluntly. 

Ned squinted. “You two have met?”

Robb nodded. “Jon gave me a completely innocuous tour of the school earlier today. He thought it was by accident, but I requested him on purpose to see what he was like. I was surprised when we got on so well.”

Ned smiled. “The two of you got on? I’m glad to hear it.”

Jon stomped his foot, almost like a child. “Will someone tell me what’s going on here?”

Ned nodded and sighed. “Before you were born and before your mother and I were married, I engaged in some behavior that I am not proud of. Robb is my son, Jon, the same as you are. His mother is sick and will have to go to the hospital. Robb will stay here with us. More specifically, he will stay with you, in your room. You’ll be roommates. It’s not forever, I’ll start clearing out of my office and Robb will sleep there. I know it’s shocking, but I’m depending on you to be sane about this. The other kids are younger and it will be harder for them to understand but I need you to cooperate. Okay?”

Jon could feel his temperature rising and the next thing he knew, he had fainted and collapsed onto the floor.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb figure out how to deal with each other in their new life.

“-he’s probably just a bit overwhelmed, you know? Just keep fanning him.” Ned’s voice muttered.

Jon opened his eyes only to see Robb leaning over him with a cardboard fan, pushing air back and forth. Robb carefully laid his thumb over Jon’s lips, then slowly his thumb into Jon’s mouth. Jon bit down into the finger earning a pained grunt from Robb, “He’s awake.”

Robb picked Jon up and carried him bridal style and laid him down on the couch. “I think he needs something cold for his head.” Robb mentioned to Ned. “Oh yeah. Good thinking.” While Ned ran into the kitchen to grab something cold from the freezer, Robb laid a quick kiss on Jon’s lips.

“Pervert.” Jon mused.

“You know it, babe.” Robb returned, completely unphased. Ned returned from the kitchen with a cold bag of peas and placed it onto his son’s head.

“I shouldn’t have sprung this into you like this. I don’t know what I was thinking. You’re still a kid and you’ll need time to adjust to all this, just like the rest of them.”

That was an understatement. Jon wouldn’t have minded so much if Robb hadn’t made him sexual intentions so clear and obvious to him. In fact, another older brother would mean that he wouldn’t have to drive the kids everywhere, nor be held responsible for babysitting, and he would have much more time to himself, which was currently a premium. Jon just couldn’t understand why Robb was trying to seduce him, especially if he knew they were brothers. Well, half brothers, which made it half as sick.

Jon looked up at his father and it was clear that he was only doing what he thought was right. Ned Stark was a good man and probably wanted to do right by all his children, even Robb. Jon couldn’t fault him for that, even if he really wanted to. Which he did.

Jon pressed the bag of peas onto his forehead, which mellowed out the pain from the fall. He gave his father a halfhearted smile. “I was just overwhelmed, it’s not like the world is ending. I just don’t know how this will work.”

Ned turned around and grabbed two chairs from the dining table. He brought them back to the couch where Jon was laying. He sat in one of them and motioned for Robb to sit in the other. 

“Before I call the other kids down, I want us to iron out all the details. So what are you most concerned about?”

“Well first of all, car rides to and from school. They’re already contentious enough. Besides, we just don’t have the space to fit Robb in the car. So now what?”

Ned huffed and considered what Jon had said. “I hadn’t thought about that. You’re right. I can start driving Arya, Bran, and Rickon to school and you’ll take Robb and Sansa.”

“And for pickups?” Jon asked.

“You said Sansa’s doing cheer now, right? She’ll be at practice when you’re leaving school, so you can’t still pick up the kids. I’ll get Sansa after work. Anything else?”

Jon nodded. “How am I supposed to share a room with Robb? I only have one bed. Make him share with Rickon, he’s the one with the bunk beds.”

Ned sighed. “I don’t think it would be good for little Rickon’s sense of stability if Robb stayed with him and I think you know that too. I’m counting on you to share a bed for about two weeks. That’s all I’m asking. After two weeks, I’ll have the office converted into a bedroom. I know I’m asking a lot of you Jon, but please know that it’ll be rewarded. I never forget a favor.”

Jon scanned his brain for something else to complain about. “Should I tell everyone at school that Robb is living with me and that he’s my brother?”

Ned looked from Jon to Robb, then back to Jon. “You can tell them he lives here, no point in lying about that. As for the brother part, that’s for you and Robb to decide. I won’t force you two to do anything.”

Robb piped in the conversation. “I think we should go as cousins. That would explain why we have the same last name.”

Ned nodded and stood. “I’m going to go upstairs and get the other kids.”

Jon grabbed his father’s hand. “Is that really the best idea? To call them down and spring this on them like you did me? Go to each and every one of them individually and explain the situation. Sansa will meet Robb on the morning drive and the kids will meet him after school. I just think we’ve all had more than enough excitement for one night. At least I have.”

Ned pondered what Jon had said and seemed to agree. “Ok. I will do that then. Goodnight then, boys. Don’t stay up too late.”

Ned walked out of the living room and made his way up the stairs. Robb picked Jon up and carried him up the stairs, after Ned.

“Which room is yours? Or should I say ours?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “The first door on the left. It’s the door with the blue decoration tape on it.” Robb carefully opened the door and laid Jon down on the bed. Robb walked around the room, musing at its size. He was even more amazed that there was an attached bathroom. “Wow. All this to yourself?”

“Not anymore.” Jon retorted.

Robb made a face and slid into the bed with Jon. “Tell me: do you think I would look better clean shaved or with my beard? I want to make a good impression on all the fit kids at school tomorrow.”

Jon rolled over on the bed, facing away from Robb. However, he still answered. “I happen to like the beard. Makes you look mature.”

Robb grabbed Jon’s arm and proceeded to roll on top of Jon. He smiled pervertedly. “If I told my boyfriend about this, he would kiss your ass into next year.”

Robb laughed and rolled his eyes. “Do you think that your little high school boyfriend scares me? I’ve seen things that you and your little suburban boyfriend could only scarcely imagine.”

Jon scoffed disbelievingly. “Oh is that the case? Do tell.”

Instead of responding to Jon, Robb removed his shirt. He threw it onto the floor and started to remove his pants as well. “What the hell are you doing?” Jon yelled.

Robb made a funny face. “Well how am I supposed to fuck you with my clothes on? You pretty boys are never very smart, are you?”

Jon pushed Robb off him and rolled off the bed. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Robb immediately tried to open the bathroom door, only to fail. “Open the door, dammit. Don’t play games with me.”

“I’m not playing games! We have the same father! It’s sick!”

Robb rolled his eyes. “3 hours ago you didn’t even know we were related. You said that I’m hot.”

“Exactly!” Jon screamed. “Before I knew we were related!”

Robb pushed himself against the door in a futile attempt to force it open. “Come on now baby. I wouldn’t tell anyone if you let me have you. We can make love every single night for as long as you like. I’m your slave, baby. And besides, does us being related make it sort of hot?”

Jon really didn’t have an answer for Robb. He found Robb very attractive and good looking. His forceful personality was less than charming, but it was aggressive in a way that turned Jon on, though he would never say it aloud. But Robb was his brother, they had the same father and everything. It would be so wrong.

“You’ve got me so turned on baby. I’m going to cum all over your bathroom door.”

Jon’s neck snapped and screamed, “You’d better not!” He opened the door in an attempt to stop Robb, only to see Robb sitting on the floor, with his penis in his underwear. “What?” Jon mused.

Robb shrugged. “I thought that might bring you out of there. Don’t worry baby, I won’t cum against the door. Unless you want me to.”

Jon rolled his eyes. He jumped into the bed and grabbed a pillow. “This pillow represents a line that you shouldn’t cross. If you cross it, there will be hell to pay.” 

Robb nodded. He then proceeded to take his socks off, which were followed by his underwear, leaving Robb completely naked. Jon felt indecent as he stared at his big brother’s mighty cock, big and thick and red. Jon bit his lip in an attempt not to allow himself to become too enticed by it. 

Jon must have been staring longer than he thought, because Robb noticed him staring. “Do you like what you see?”

“It’s big.” Jon countered.

Robb grinned. “You can touch it, if you like. That’s all we’ll do. We don’t have to do anything else.” Robb moved closer to Jon, until his cock was practically on Jon’s face. Part of Jon wanted to open up his mouth and suck it and the other part wanted to punch him in the balls. Jon decided to do neither.

“I’m not going to play with your cock. You’ve been overly aggressive and rude, disrespectful and invasive. You haven’t earned it. Do you think I just spread my legs for any hot guy with a fat cock? No. And besides, I have a boyfriend that I love. He takes care of me. If we’re going to be sleeping together for the next two weeks, stop trying to fuck me. At least try and get to know me.”

Robb seemed to be receptive of what Jon had to say. “You know what? You are right. You’re not some random whore that would mean nothing to me. You’re my baby brother. When I put my cock inside you, I’ll know that I’ve earned it.” Robb leaned down and kissed Jon. To Robb’s surprise, Jon didn’t make any motion to stop it. Robb broke the kiss and climbed over into his side of the bed. “Goodnight, princess.” Robb muttered.

“Goodnight asshole.” Jon returned.


	3. 3.

Jon awoke to find himself entangled in Robb’s strong arms. The pillow that was placed in between them had clearly been removed and it was not hard to guess the culprit of that mistake. Robb’s saliva was dripping down Jon’s back, not to mention the hard cock pressed against his butt. Jon groaned and freed himself from Robb.

He stood up, went into the bathroom and took his morning shower, determined that the second day would be much better and less stressful than the last. He took a quick shower, lest Robb wake up and proceed to terrorize him with his incurable horniness. He washed his face and dressed and still, Robb hadn’t woken up. 

Jon walked over to Robb and pushed him until he woke up. Robb turned over groggily and muttered, “What?”

“It’s morning, stupid. You need to put some clothes on and get ready for school. The car is leaving in 20 minutes, with or without you in it.”

Robb flipped Jon off and rolled over in the bed. Jon rolled his eyes, grabbed his bookbag and his phone, and made his way downstairs. 

Sansa was sitting at the table by herself, with her back to Jon. It was clear that Ned and the kids had already gone, since there wasn’t much food left on the table. Jon sat down anyway and ate some of the leftover pieces of bacon that were left on the table. The bacon was cold, but still good enough to eat.

Sansa cleared her throat obnoxiously, obviously wanting attention. Jon looked up and asked, “What?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “What?” She repeated. “I’ll tell you “what” Jon! You just spent a night with him! How do you just come down here and pretend that nothing has changed? Our father has another child!”

Jon sighed. For some reason, he still hadn’t expected her theatrics, at least not so early in the morning. He had hoped that she would have directed her energy toward their father last night but of course he should have known better than to assume that. Sansa’s theatrics knew no bounds.

“I’m aware of that, Sansa. As you stated, I was the one who spent the night with him. I don’t know why you’re telling me about it.”

“I don’t know why you’re acting so nonchalant! This is a problem, Jon, and you’re acting like nothing has happened. Your behavior is really alarming.”

Jon threw the bacon back onto the plate. “You are such an alarmist. You always find a way to behave so ridiculously. What do you expect me to do? I don’t have the energy nor the will to behave like a child and throw a temper tantrum. It’s really fucked up, it’s fucked up in so many ways that you don’t even know about. But you’re a big girl now so put on your big girl panties and get the fuck over it. Or at the very least, do me a fucking favor and please shut the hell up.” 

Sansa gasped and jumped back from the table. She ran back up the stairs dramatically. Jon rolled his eyes, observing her somewhat childish tantrum. He got up from his seat and walked out of the house and got into the car. He had half a mind to drive off and leave both Robb and Sansa behind, but he knew Sansa would only go and call their father and create even more problems for him. As if he didn’t already have enough.

And speaking of which, what was he going to do about Robb? There were still 13 more nights and Jon honestly didn’t know if he could hold out, especially since he allowed Robb to kiss him last night. Why was Robb so intent on having sex with Jon? Was it some sick realization of his jealousy for Jon: Jon had gotten the life that Robb had always wanted so if they had sex and merged their bodies, did Robb get a taste of what he had missed? Why was Robb so nonchalant about sex between two people with a blood relation? And most importantly, why was Jon turned on?

The car door opened and a figure climbed in. Jon assumed it was Sansa, but it was Robb. “I made it even before the girl did. What’s her name?”

Jon chuckled to himself, wondering how Sansa would react when she saw Robb sitting in her seat. It would definitely be entertaining, to say the least. If Sansa couldn’t even bear to stop her theatrics in front of Jon so early in the morning, they would no doubt continue into the car. “Sansa is her name.” Jon mentioned.

Robb nodded. “Oh cool. Well she passed by me in the hallway. I said hi to her but she didn’t respond. Ran into the bathroom crying.”

“Oh, that’ll be my fault. I said some rude stuff to her. Hurt her feelings.”

Robb frowned at Jon. “You shouldn’t do that kind of stuff, then. You don’t treat family that way. You’re her older brother, you should look out for her and protect her, not hurt her feelings.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “You are literally the last person who would be in a position to lecture me about how you should treat family. Literally the last, so please don’t try to tell me what to do. Please.” Jon looked down at Robb’s arm, the tattoo still firmly placed as it had been yesterday, not that Jon had expected any different. “Where’d you get it?”

Robb looked down at the tattoo himself and sighed. “Got it three years ago. Some guys beat me and left me. I was on the street for hours before anyone called the police. I almost died. Luckily, I survived. I got this tattoo right after.”

Jon’s face softened and looked at Robb. “Is that true?”

Robb nodded. “Yeah but it’s fine. I’m fine.”

Before Jon could question Robb further, Sansa walked in front of the car and opened the door on Robb’s side. “You’re in my seat.” She spoke coldly. Robb looked at Sansa, then to Jon then back at Sansa. “Would you like me to move?” Robb asked plainly.

“Obviously.” She spoke. Robb unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car seat and Sansa climbed right in. Robb moved into the backseat. Although Jon had thought he would find the exchange amusing, it was actually a bit sad. 

Jon pulled the car out of the driveway and started driving towards the school. For the first time ever, the car was completely silent. That is until Robb spoke up, “My name’s Robb. Jon tells me that you’re Sansa.”

Jon adjusted the rearview mirror in order to get a better look at Robb. He had such a hopeful look on his face, not aggressive nor devious, just hopeful. Sansa said nothing in return though, completely ignoring Robb. Jon frowned at Sansa’s rudeness. “You heard him speak to you Sansa, speak back.”

Robb spoke up before Sansa could say anything else. “It’s fine, Jon. Let her be.” Jon looked at Robb in the rearview mirror again and his face was tied into a frown, his eyes looked almost glassy. Jon swore to himself that he would reprimand Sansa on her disrespect later.

Jon pulled into the parking lot to see Theon waiting for him near his parking space. Sansa immediately piped up. “Oh my God. Is Theon Greyjoy waving at us? Jon, why is Theon Greyjoy waving at us?”

Jon still hadn’t told his family about him and Theon, a fact that really upset Theon. Sansa, being the social climbing young miss that she was, she would of course know all about Theon and his abject popularity. Jon looked at Robb who had a curious look on his face. The last thing Jon needed was for Robb to find out that Theon was his boyfriend. Despite occasionally feeling sorry for Robb, he still couldn’t be trusted. 

Jon parked the car. Sansa unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of her seat and walked over to Theon who greeted her with a kind smile. Jon rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car as well. Theon walked away from Sansa and gave Jon a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Jon, is this your little sister?” 

Sansa was clearly shocked and so Jon decided to go along and see where it would take him. Despite Sansa thinking that she was the smartest woman to ever live, she could easily be duped from time to time, especially when there was a cute boy involved. “Yes, she’s my sister. Her name is Sansa.”

Theon smiled. “Well hello there Sansa. Nice to meet you.” Then he turned and looked at the person still sitting in the car. “I thought you told me that your brothers were much younger. That one has a beard.”

Jon bit his lip, reverting back to the story that Robb had proposed the night before. “They are much younger. That’s Robb, my cousin. He just moved out here because his mom’s sick. He’s living with us.”

“He’s living in Jon’s room!” Sansa yelled, her obnoxiousness knowing no bounds at all. Theon raised an eyebrow and Jon quickly tried to explain. “Dad’s having the office redone so he’s staying with me until then.”

Theon nodded. He walked to the car and opened the door and extended his hand for Robb to shake. “Hi.” He said. “My name is Theon. I hear you're Jon’s cousin.”

Jon bit his lip, silently praying that Robb wouldn’t do anything too out of pocket. Surprisingly, Robb seemed to have been on his best behavior. He shook Theon’s hand and offered him a fake smile. “Hi. I’m Robb. Nice to meet you.”

“Where’d you get that tattoo? Looks awesome, man.” 

Robb looked at the tattoo. “I got it back home. I’m getting another but I haven’t decided yet.”

Theon raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? You should let me know when you get another. I’ll go with you. I’ve been thinking about getting one myself, but all my friends are such pussies and won’t come with me.”

Robb laughed. “I plan on going to a tattoo parlor this Saturday and getting another. I’m feeling pretty good about it. Maybe a dragon. Or some words.”

Theon nodded. “I’ll come with you. I want to get a kraken!”

Jon decided to chime in. “Excuse me. Don’t we have plans this weekend?”

Theon frowned. “Oh. Um. Yeah.”

Robb shrugged. “You should try and be more flexible, Jon. Theon and I are clearly bonding over our shared love of tattoos. Besides, what’s keeping you from coming down to the tattoo parlor with us? You can get a tattoo too.”

Jon rolled his eyes and threw the car keys at Robb, who caught them with ease. “I’m going to class. Lock the car for me.”

Jon spent the entirety of the school day wondering what game Robb was playing. He had to have known that Theon was his boyfriend and he was clearly trying to get close to Theon. It made Jon uncomfortable. After the final bell rang, Jon walked to the parking lot to see Robb sitting in the driver’s seat, smoking a cigarette. Jon repeated what his younger sister had said earlier that same morning, “You’re in my seat.”

Robb blew cigarette smoke in Jon’s face. “Yeah. I don’t care. Get in the passenger seat.”

Jon grumbled. “No. We have to pick up the kids from the primary school and you don’t know where it is. We can’t be too late or else they’ll call father and that will cause other problems.”

“But the location is already plugged into the GPS System. Get into the passenger seat and let’s go.”

Jon would have stayed and argued, but he couldn’t afford to show up to the school late. He jumped into the passenger seat and Robb pulled out of the parking lot. Robb smirked. “It was nice to meet your boyfriend. He’s not at all what I expected. Though he’d be an asshole. He’s not bad, really.”

Jon squinted. “I don’t think you two should meet up this weekend. It’s weird and we both know why.”

Robb groaned. “I said you can come if you want to. No one will try and stop you.”

“That’s not the point!” 

“Then what is the point?” Robb questioned.

“The point is that you like me and you are trying to mess up my relationship so you can have your wicked way with me.”

Robb chuckled at that. “I don’t like you Jon. I find your personality just a bit annoying. Bearable, but annoying. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you until you can’t walk. Do I feel something for you? Maybe, but we just met and love takes time to develop. But my cock loves you though.”

Robb pulled into the parking lot of the primary school. Jon unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Robb. “Throw the cigarette out. If the kids see you smoking it, father will know so fast it’ll make your head spin. Also, just be nice to them. I promise they’ll like you if you’re nice.”

Robb smiled at that. “Ok, I’ll be nice. If you give me a kiss.”

Jon sighed and leaned over, kissed Robb, then hopped out of the car. He adjusted his pants to hide his boner, then entered the school building to pick up the kids.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb pick up the kids from school. Things go downhill from there.

“Hi. Jon Stark to pick up Arya, Rickon, and Bran Stark.”

The lady at the front desk nodded and proceeded to phone the teachers to send the kids down. It was an annoying process, but ever since a kid got kidnapped all the security had been heightened.

Jon stepped out of the office and waited for the kids. They arrived one by one. Jon smiled at them. “Have a good day?”

A nod from Rickon, a shrug from Bran, and an eye roll from Arya. So nothing much had changed. “Robb’s in the car. I thought I would just let you all know that now.”

Arya frowned. “In the car? In the front seat?”

Jon nodded. “Yes. He’s actually very excited to meet you kids so just take it easy on him, okay? If you’re nice, we’ll swing by an ice cream shop on the way home.”

All three of them erupted in smiles and took off running down the hallway and out to the car. Jon chuckled to himself while he watched them. By the time he made it to the car, the kids were already in the back seat, engaged in a seemingly stimulating discussion. He opened the car door, got into the car, and Robb pulled out of the parking lot.

“Jon, can we all get tattoos just like Robb’s? I think we should all get tattoos.” Rickon announced. Jon helplessly rolled his eyes as the car went wild with that sentiment. “Fuck yeah!” Arya yelled, callously. Robb, apparently the new ringleader to all the buffoonery that was now called the Stark family laughed from the driver seat. “Fuck yeah!” He repeated. “Let’s do it!”

The discussion about tattoos lasted almost the entire ride to the ice cream shop. Jon had never pitied Sansa and her stuck up attitude before, but the car ride really did put things in perspective for him: it must be so annoying to have to be the mature one all the time. Several times in the discussion Jon felt like telling them all to shut the hell up, but that would make him just as bad as Sansa. 

Robb parked the car in the ice cream shop’s parking lot. Jon grabbed his wallet and pulled out a 20. “Here.” He said, handing it to Arya. “That should be more than enough for the three of you to buy large cones.”

A string of “thank yous” followed and the kids jumped out of the car and ran into the store. “Fuck you.” Jon declared, looking over at Robb.

Robb looked genuinely confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Talking about getting tattoos with children. You are more of a degenerate than I thought.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Fuck off there, will you? You’re calling me a degenerate but I can recall my lips touching yours at least three times over, so maybe let’s lay off the name calling. And as for the tattoo talk, there’s really no harm in it. You’re acting like I’m taking them to the fucking parlor and getting them inked. It was really nice to talk to them, you know, ones that don’t treat me like shit.”

Jon sighed, suddenly feeling a bit shitty. “Sorry.” He breathed out. “I overreacted. And who treats you like shit?”

“Sansa, obviously. She didn’t even want to acknowledge my presence.” Then Robb squinted and added. “You, as well. You have a cruel habit of shitting on me when you feel like it then turning around and being super nice. Just now, you call me a degenerate then you apologize. At least I know how Sansa feels about me. You’re confusing as shit.”

Jon bit his lip, not quite sure how to respond to such accusations. He had been a little trite and rude to Robb, but certainly not without justifiable cause. “You can’t really be mad at me and you know it. If you had been a normal guy and just been totally cool, then I would have never been rude to you. But you tricked and manipulated me, kissed me without my consent at least twice, and actively pursued an incestous relationship with me, your brother by blood.”

“Half brother.” Robb noted. “I’ll never understand why you must be so closed minded. It’s hardly incest. We barely know each other. It’ll just be a bit of fun.”

“It’s not just a bit of fun, Robb, and you know it. If you must pursue me despite us having the same father then be honest about the reason. It is sick and it is disgusting and we both know it. Just wish you would stop bullshitting about it.”

“Oh yeah?” Robb asked. “Well I wish you would stop bullshitting about not wanting to fuck me. You clearly want it and you’re only playing yourself pretending that you don’t. Come on now. And what the hell are you doing with Theon? I mean really, if you can’t even tell your father and siblings about him then are you really serious about him?”

Jon could feel a bubble rising in his chest and he wasn’t sure what was about to happen. “You don’t know shit about me or Theon! There are reasons why the family doesn’t know about us but not a single one of them are your business.” Then Jon, feeling particularly cruel decided to add. “You’re not even my real brother and you don’t even belong here. I wish you and your sick whore mother would go back to the gutter that you crawled from.”

The car went silent and neither of the boys said anything. Jon regretted it as soon as it left his mouth but he refused to apologize. It would be good for Robb to think that Jon hated him. He would probably leave him alone that way. Jon knew good and well that he wouldn’t be able to stand too much more temptation and if Robb kept at it, his cock would be balls deep faster than you can say incest.

The backdoor of the car opened and the three kids climbed in. Arya smiled and handed Robb and Jon an ice cream each. “We decided to get you both a cone too, since you brought us here.”

Jon internally rolled his eyes. She had bought Jon an ice cream cone with his money. Instead of voicing the sentiment, he instead said, “Thank you very much, Arya. Very thoughtful.”

A small and weak, “Thank you” fell from Robb’s mouth as well. Robb put the ice cream cone in one hand and gripped the steering wheel with the other. Jon found that to be incredibly dangerous and normally would have offered to hold Robb’s cone, but under the circumstances he decided that Robb was a big boy who could figure it out himself. 

The car ride home was scarily quiet and it was as if the kids could pick up on some of the negative energy that had permeated through the car. Jon dared not look over at Robb, but could see the tight muscles of his face tightly clenched. Then, Robb unnecessarily swerved, knocking his ice cream all over Jon’s shirt. 

Jon was furious. “What the fuck!” He yelled. Ice cream was smeared all over his shirt and to a lesser extent on the car seat. Robb cracked a smirk. “Oops. You’ll just have to take the shirt off then.”

Jon was livid, but Robb was right. The ice cream would have seeped through and gotten the car seat stained permanently. He reluctantly pulled his shirt off. He looked over at Robb and muttered. “You stupid fucker. I fucking hate you.”

The kids in the back went quiet and Arya gasped. “Jon, it was a mistake.”

Jon’s neck snapped and he turned around to look at her. “It wasn’t a fucking mistake! So stop talking about shit you don’t understand!” Arya’s face shriveled and it was clear that she had taken it personally. She expected that sort of tone from Sansa, but never from Jon. However, Jon was too mad to even care about anyone’s feelings. “Pull this fucking car over. Now!” Robb wordlessly pulled the car over and Jon unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out. He threw the ice cream stained t-shirt on Robb. “I’m going to Theon’s. Tell Dad I’m not coming home tonight. I’m sick of this bullshit.” He slammed the door behind him and walked in the directions of Theon’s house, and though he never once looked back, he knew the car hadn’t moved and that his siblings were watching him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Jon’s clearly stressed out from the pressure of dealing with Robb and maintaining a relationship with his family. We’ll see what happens next time!


	5. 5.

“Hey baby, what are you doing here?”

Jon shrugged. “I got in an argument with Robb. Plus I said some shitty stuff to Arya. I just can’t go back there. Could I maybe stay here tonight?”

Theon bit his lip. “Of course, love. But we’ll have to talk about what happened at some point. It’s not like you to get into arguments with your siblings.” Theon grabbed Jon and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to his bedroom. Jon had seen the inside of Theon’s room several times, most often while having quickies before football games to get Theon in the right headspace. 

Theon laid Jon down on his bed and left a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you, baby. Love you so much.”

Jon wrapped his arms around Theon’s neck and continued the kiss. Jon’s entire body calmed down as he let himself be caressed by his boyfriend. “I love you too, Theon. I’ve missed you so much. I feel like we never see each other now that school started again.”

Theon moaned as Jon rolled his hips against his own. “I know baby. You could probably stay over a few more days, if you want. I don’t think Yara would really have a problem with it.”

Jon continued to press himself against Theon’s body, humping him and trying to release all the pent up tension. Theon groaned deeply but jumped off Jon. “Baby, I want you so much, but I can’t right now. I’ve got football practice in thirty minutes and a game afterwards. If I’m making love to you, I’ll be late.” Jon frowned at Theon’s statement, so Theon continued. “I promise I’ll make love to you after practice. Hey, I’ll get you some junk food and we’ll shower together. We’ll spend the entire night between the sheets. How does that sound?”

Jon felt a smirk come across his face. “Sounds lovely. And, I think I’ll come to practice with you. Margaery usually hangs out there so that’ll give me something to do.” Jon had honestly forgotten about the football game, but it would have only upset Theon to know that, so he kept it to himself. Jon rolled off the bed and walked over to Theon’s closet. 

“How about you get undressed and I’ll put your football gear on you? That seems like a fair trade.”

Theon smiled and stood up. He slowly stripped for his boyfriend, taking off his shirt first, then his pants. Then, he faced away from Jon and pulled down his underwear to show Jon his pale ass cheeks. That made Jon smile. He turned around and helicoptered his cock. “Like what you see?”

Jon bit his lip. “Let me suck you off. Please. I’ll be quick, you know I can be really fast. Just let me do it.”

Theon shook his head, but his cock hardened at Jon’s words. “Baby, don’t do this to me. I wanted to try this thing where I don’t cum before a game. I saw some guys on youtube talking about it and I really want to try it for today. I promise that I’ll fuck your brains out tonight, just let me be for a few more hours, okay?”

Jon was so horny. He and Theon hadn’t had sex in an annoyingly long time, and to make it worse, he had even begun to like some of Robb’s advances. A few more minutes seemed like too long to wait, let alone a few hours. 

“Your cock looks so good though. It needs a good draining. I need to put it in my mouth, Theon. Let me.”

Theon closed his eyes and moaned. “Ungh. Baby, you’re making this so hard. You know that I would love to have your lips on my cock. That’s one of my favorite things in the whole wide world. But I want to go pro. And when I go pro, we can fuck all the time during the off season. Every day, every second, every hour. I promise. But now, I’ve got to play my best, so that I go to a good college next year with a great team. This is important to me, yeah. I know you understand.”

Jon reluctantly nodded. “How about this, for every touchdown the team makes, I’ll make sure you have the same number of orgasms tonight.”

Theon smiled. “Now we’re talking baby. I’ll be sure to tell the guys that. They’ll be sure to come through for me.”

Jon blushed and grabbed Theon’s gear from the closet. He piled it all in his hands and carried it over to the bed. He first grabbed the jockstrap and sniffed it. “Nice jock.” Theon rolled his eyes and snatched it from Jon. “Go on downstairs. You’ll only make this harder for me and not in the good way.” Theon turned around and grabbed a set of keys. “Here, go sit in the car. I’ll be out there in five minutes.”

Reluctantly, Jon grabbed the keys and did as Theon asked. He unlocked the car and sat in the driver’s seat, adjusted it to his pleasure, and waited for Theon to come out of the house. Jon really hadn’t realized just how much he had missed Theon and it was so nice to be around again, just the two of them. Being with Theon, Jon had forgotten about all the drama at home for 5 minutes, which was definitely the best 5 minutes of his life. 

Theon opened the door to the passenger seat with all his equipment on and Jon smiled at him.. “Aww you look so butch.” 

Theon smiled at that and leaned over to give Jon a kiss on the cheek. “Come on now, take me to school.”

“... he’s going to be here tonight, so it’s important that I play at my best. If it goes well, I could get a full football scholarship. Besides, it’s only 24.6 miles from your house.”

Jon smiled as he pulled into the parking lot. Theon was so excited talking about college plans and football scouts. “It’s going to go so well, Theon. I promise you. What’s the scout’s name?”

Theon shrugged. “I actually don’t remember. Sean, Shane, Albert, doesn’t matter. I just need to wow him on the field tonight. And after, it would be really nice if you played wifey to me.”

Jon turned off the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt. “What do you mean by that?”

Theon looked a bit nervous, as if he wasn’t sure how Jon would react. “I just mean, you know, if you could talk to the scout a bit after the game’s over. I’ll introduce you to him, maybe you could talk me up a bit. I don’t know…..maybe it’s a dumb idea.”

Jon smiled. “Sure, I’d be happy to do it. Just find me after the game. I should be with Margaery.”

Theon smiled. “Thank you baby. I love you so much. When we get back home, I’m going to eat your ass until your eyes water.”

Jon shuddered at the thought. Theon kissed Jon again and ran out of the car, heading over to his teammates. 

Jon slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way out of the car as well. He made his way over to the bleachers, where Margaery and Renly were sitting. “Well hello, stranger.” She said to him. “How are you?” Jon shrugged. “I’m peachy. How about you, Renly?”

“Glad you’re here. Margaery’s been talking about her date for the longest.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Where is she?”

Margaery rolled her eyes. “HE will be here momentarily.”

Jon was a bit taken aback. “Oh, ok. I didn’t know that you liked guys too. Well anyway, who is he? Is he hot?”

“I’m definitely pretty hot.” A voice spoke from behind him. Unfortunately, Jon knew exactly where that voice came from. He turned around, only to see his half brother smiling below him. Robb marched past Jon and laid a kiss on Margaery’s lips. “You look so beautiful, baby.” 

Jon’s mouth hung open in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
